


Tomorrow

by Z__a



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, the angst isn't very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z__a/pseuds/Z__a
Summary: Based from Seungmin and Hyunjin's two kids room, in which Seungmin comforts Hyunjin.Alternatively, Hyunjin had a shit day.





	Tomorrow

Hyunjin had a shit day. Fridays were _supposed_  to be good. On Fridays he was _meant_  to wake up cheerful, he was _supposed_  to have a decent day because teachers and  classmates were _meant_  to be in a good mood. Yet for some odd reason, it was on a Friday that the universe decided to release whatever long term grudge it held against the boy. It wasn't a single catastrophic moment of trauma, but rather the entire day simply piled up in a list of bad to worse. It started off with an alarm that didn't do it's job, that Hyunjin swears he had set the night before.

Hyunjin didn't consider himself to be particularly emotional, no more than the next person anyway. Despite this he couldn't help but tear up in brooding over his day. It was more the afternoon than his time in school that bothered him. His grades were on the steady decline due to the increasing amount of time he spent practicing at J. Y. P. His parents were not impressed, and were very certain in that they wanted him to quit jyp to focus on school. The discussion he knew was approaching came that day. After arguing with his parents he felt a stifling need to leave the house. He didn't want them to see how affected he was by the discussion, how much it meant to him. It wasn't some random extra curricular they were asking him to drop, it was his dream, his life goal. When his parents spoke about priorities they didn't understand that Hyunjin's training at jyp was his priority.

Thus, through a series of events, Hyunjin found himself moist eyed at Seungmin's doorstep, who thank God happened to be the one to open the door. It took a single look at Hyunjin's puffy face to let him in without question. They walked to his room with an uncertain silence, Seungmin calling to his mother to say who was there and Hyunjin waving while pointedly looking away from her. At first they just sat, on opposite ends of Seungmin's bed, with Hyunjin avoiding the others gaze. Finally breaking the thick atmosphere Seungmin stood up in a strange mix of aggression and hesitation and moved over to Hyunjin. Tentatively, he took hold of the boys hand and found the nerve to ask him what was wrong. Then Hyunjin broke, his body crumbling in on itself as it often did when he felt overwhelming emotion.

"My parents, " he breathed out as he began to cry. "training and marks and -and... " All coherency fading away, Hyunjin was terrified. He didn't see a life for himself anywhere but in the music industry.

Hyunjin hiccupped in deep breaths trying to calm himself as Seungmin looked away. Seungmin in the meantime was having an internal meltdown of his own. Seungmin isn't sure of exactly how he came to care for Hyunjin so personally. It just happened, one day he went home saying goodbye to a friend who was just a friend, and the next he greeted a boy who meant the world to him with the casual realisation that he was in love. Seungmin never had a crush or any sort of growing affection, it simply was.

Seungmin had never heard Hyunjin cry before, had never seen his eyes go further than being a little moist. It made something in him snap, and he was filled with a pained sense of protection. Each sobbed breath Hyunjin took made Seungmin more and more overwhelmed himself. It didn't matter if the cause was childish or a large matter of concern, whatever caused Hyunjin pain caused  Seungmin pain. Seungmin squeezed the other's hand still looking away, and Hyunjin efforts to compose himself were undone.

From then on any attempt at dignity was thrown away. Hyunjin's tears flowed freely, loud enough for Seungmin's mom to hear through the thin walls. He turned to hide his face in Seungmin's neck. As much as Seungmin wanted to hug Hyunjin and rub his back in comfort a sense of guilt prevented him from doing it. Instead he just continued to hold his hand putting them in an awkward position as he whispered softly into Hyunjin's hair. Telling him that it would be okay, that he was there for him, that they'd figure things out. Hyunjin, as previously stated, didn't see himself as particularly emotional. He didn't cry often and certainly not in the presence of others, but there was something special about Seungmin, his comforting presence and lack of judgement, that pushed all of Hyunjin's inner turmoil to the surface. Seungmin brought forward a breath of fresh air after a day of being stifled. At first he cried because he could do nothing else, but slowly in Seungmin's presence he stopped holding back, he stopped trying to endure, and then that's what the tears began to feel like, a breath of fresh air, release.

Hyunjin doesn't understand how he managed to cry so much, or where the tears came from, but by the time he stopped Seungmin's shirt was wet and their hands were sweaty from the contact. Hyunjin afterwards too, once his body stopped convulsing in sobs and he became more aware of just how close he was to Seungmin, of how comfortable and safe it felt, or of the fact that his cheek could feel the rushed pulse at Seungmin's neck, still kept the physical contact. He released Seungmin's hand and turned to hug the boy, head still safely crooked in his neck. Seungmin gently shifted to pull away and Hyunjin, with equal gentleness, pulled their bodies back together.

They stayed like that, sitting awkwardly until both their muscles were stiff, too scared to breathe in case it caused time to pass, both fearing the moment they would have to let go. Nonetheless, the time passed anyway, and later that evening when Hyunjin walked home in his own dazed solitude still afraid for his uncertain future, he walked with the knowledge that somehow he would pull himself together and one day reach his ideal future. Even if he did fail or things didn't exactly work out, Seungmin would always be there to pick his sorry arse up and send him off in the right direction.


End file.
